Just Like Before
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Anna has a nightmare one night that doesn't make much sense to her. But could she have done anything if she knew history was about to repeat itself? One-shot.


_"Your daughter is going to die!"_

"But I don't have a daughter!" Anna sits up in bed, breathing heavily. Sweat forms on her forehead as she tries to get her breathing in control, instead of the sharp, ragged breaths she is taking.

"Anna?" An arm reaches out towards her and she scuttles away, screaming.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She yells. The arm retreats and lowers.

"Shh. Shh, Anna. It's only me. Kristoff." Her fiancè explains, sitting up. Anna lets out a relieved sigh, knowing that she is safe. Kristoff reaches for her again and this time she lets him hold her.

"It was just a nightmare." She reassures herself. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kristoff whispers. She shakes her head and smiles weakly.

"No thank you, Kristoff. I think I'm alright." She sighs one last time.

"OK." They both lie down, Anna still held in his arms. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm right here for you if you need me." Kristoff kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you, Kristoff." She whispers.

"I love you too, Anna." He tells her. Not another word is spoken as they fall asleep, both of them unknowingly thinking about each other.

_"You need to look after her. The life of your daughter is in danger."_

"I don't have a daughter!" Anna yells as she sits up once again. She goes through the same process; breathing heavily and sweating. When she has calmed down, she turns her head to Kristoff. He doesn't stir this time, instead, the ice master is sleeping peacefully. She swallows. She doesn't know what to do.

Silently, she lies back down under the duvet and feels around for Kristoff's hand. She closes her eyes in the hope of falling asleep again but she is unable to. She twists and turns, trying her best not to wake Kristoff. But he wakes up all the same.

"Anna?" He asks sleepily, "are you still up sweetheart?"

"I... I... I'm going outside." She declares firmly.

"Anna?" She doesn't answer; she gets up out of bed and puts on her slippers and dressing gown. "Anna, please, tell me what you saw." Anna shakes her head and opens the door.

"I need to think about this. Alone." She says before walking out of the door and closing it softly behind her.

Kristoff doesn't know whether to follow her or not. Shrugging, he slips back into his covers and closes his eyes. One word swims through his mind:_ Anna_. He sighs and grips the bed sheets. _She _will _be OK, _he reminds himself, _she's a strong willed woman. She is my feisty pants. _With that thought, he makes himself relax and lets his eyeslids droop closed.

Anna silently walks down the hallway, trying her best not think about her nightmares. Eventually, she reaches the back door. She sighs, thinking that sometimes she regrets helping her sister, Queen Elsa, petition for all the security bolts. With a frustrated growl, she grits her teeth and sets about unlocking them. In three minutes the bolts that lie upon the length of the door are all slid open.

She walks up to the edge of the balcony and rests her hands on the railing. She thinks about what the woman in white has told her. That her daughter's life is in danger and that she will die. But that didn't make any sense. She doesn't even _have _a daughter. Yet. Then she realized something. What if it is a message for the future? What if she goes on to have a daughter and she really _will _die? Anna shudders. She bites her tongue; she is now very, _very_ frightened.

* * *

Elsa lay awake in her bed, looking up at the empty ceiling. She has heard Anna scream, twice, in fact. The first time she tells herself that it everything is OK; that Kristoff is with her. The second time, she reluctantly tries to make herself believe it again but it doesn't work. So she hopes for the best and tries to ignore her nerves and sleep.

But her mind keeps wandering. It produces a picture of a teenage girl with long, dirty blonde hair, much like her sister's husband-to-be. The girl is fighting against a big monster-like creature along with a teenage boy, maybe a few years her senior. She throws fire out of her hands and has a long flaming sword.

As much as she tries to fight off these images, they still stay, playing that one scene over and over. Then the pictures switch to Anna, her sweet, happy, understanding sister. These images unnerve Elsa: Anna is on her knees with her head in her hands. It is clear that she is crying. Then Kristoff appears, with a distraught and panicked look on his face. While he is not crying, he looks like he has been or is going to.

This is too much for Elsa. She doesn't like to see _any _of her family unhappy, and Kristoff (along with Anna, though not on the same level) counts as very special family. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and puts her slippers and dressing gown on.

She walks out of the room and down the corridor. Frantically, she knocks on Anna and Kristoff's bedroom door. It is a while before anyone answers. As the door opens slowly, she feels guilty and embarrassed. She might be intruding on something private and personal.

However, Kristoff smiles at her, but then immediately sighs heavily.

"Kristoff? Why... what's wrong?" She asks with concern in her tone of voice.

"Sorry, Elsa. I... I just thought you were Anna." He looks down at his feet and Elsa' s spirits drop.

"Isn't... isn't she in your room?" She asks with a shiver, nervous about what the answer would be.

"She had two nightmares... and then she said she was going outside." Kristoff explains in a whisper. Elsa knows she has to be strong; for both herself and Kristoff. She puts a comforting hand on Kristoff's shoulder and slaps on a forced - _very_ forced - smile.

"She'll be fine, dear Kristoff. She is a fantastic woman who doesn't let anything get in her way." Elsa says, hoping her words will make everything magically appear to be fine, "Tell you what, shall I go and look for her?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure about the first one." Kristoff scoffs. "She looked like she was pretty scared. But thank you for offering to go and look for her. Please bring her back to us in one whole piece."

This time, Elsa smiles a genuine smile. "You can count on it, Kristoff." Before she turns away, Kristoff does a little bow.

"Thank you for your assistance, my Queen." He smiles. Elsa smiles back at him.

"No, thank _you_, Kristoff." She turns away again and walks down the corridor.

When she reaches the back yard door, she finds that all the bolts have been slid open. She peers through to see the person who she really wishes to see there. Princess Anna. Slowly, she opens the door, so as not to alert Anna of her presence. She stands next to her sister, quietly, waiting for Anna to talk when she's ready.

"Elsa, I had the wierdest of nightmares." Anna whispers, not taking her eyes off of the bright full moon that lights up the black night sky.

"Oh?" Elsa questions, "what did you see?"

Anna turns to her and brings one hand down by her side. "A woman who was dressed in white. She said that my daughter's life-"

"Your _daughter_? You don't even have one! " Elsa interrupts incredulously. Anna nods with a raised eyebrow.

"Her life is in danger and that she would die."

"I... I guess that was what my vision was about." Elsa muses.

"Vision?" Anna inquires.

"Yes. There was a girl with long dirty blonde hair, exactly the same shade of hair as Kristoff's. She was fighting against a monster with what looked like fire powers." Elsa pauses and recalls the next part of her vision, the part that frightens her. "Then I saw you and you were crying. And Kristoff came and tried to comfort you."

"And then what?" Anna asks, somewhat eagerly and apprehensively at the same time.

"And nothing. I decided to come and look for you." Elsa sighs.

"Oh." Anna seems disappointed at this piece of news. "I think they sort of link, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. What with the girl's hair being like Kristoff's and you having that wierd nightmare."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing right now. Except go to bed. Goodnight, Anna." Anna gives Elsa a hug and they go their separate ways.

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa." Anna smiles.

* * *

"Mum?!" A nineteen year old girl calls.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Anna calls back.

Elizabeth and her fiancé, Robert, come running. "Rob wants me to go out to sea with him!"

"Out to sea? And you want to go with him?" Anna asks incredulously.

"Well, yeah. Can I?" Elizabeth asks eagerly.

"Not in a million years!" Anna scoffs.

"Aww, but Princess Anna!" Robert complains.

"No buts, Sir Robert!" Anna scolds, pointing a finger at him. Robert shrinks back.

"What's going on here, then?" Kristoff asks, slidling up next to Anna.

"Daaaad! Mum won't let me go out sailing with Rob!" Elizabeth whines.

"Aww, come on, Anna. She's nineteen. She needs to have a little fun." Kristoff drapes an arm over Anna's shoulders.

"But..." She says. "What if... like my parents..."

"Anna. Sir Robert is the best sailor in the castle, after myself and Graham. He'll do his best to look after our daughter." As he speaks, he glares pointedly at Robert.

"My father was the best sailor at his time and he couldn't do anything about the storm." Anna retaliates.

"Princess Anna." Robert kneels on one knee in front of her. "I vow that I _will _look after your daughter. And if anything happens to her, you can slice off my head."

"You know I will." Anna declares. "She's not going."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Elizabeth and Robert - now standing - plead at the same time.

"Go on. Let her." Kristoff smiles.

"No." She says firmly.

"Anna, darling. She's nineteen. She needs to discover her purpose." Kristoff explains.

"But if anything happens to her, that purpose won't do much good, will it?!" Anna gets very angry now.

"Mum, please, please can I go?" Elizabeth pleads.

"Fine." Anna gives in, though there are butterflies in her stomach. "Go on. Go and pack."

Elizabeth runs up to her mother and hugs her tightly. "Thank you, Mum." She whispers.

"Be careful, my darling. I will not be able to forgive myself if I lose you." Anna whispers back.

"You won't lose her, Princess Anna." Robert declares firmly. Anna lets go of Elizabeth.

"I will hold you to your word, Sir Robert." She says sternly. Robert nods and walks off with Elizabeth.

* * *

"Princess Anna! Prince Kristoff!" Kai comes running.

"What is it, Kai?" Anna asks.

"Queen Elsa has received dreadful news." He explains sorrowfully.

"What?" She asks, getting that familiar butterfly feeling in her stomach again.

"As you know, it has been two months since Princess Elizabeth has left on her voyage." Kai starts.

"Yes...?" Anna gets a horrible feeling.

"The search parties... well they saw her fighting a monster with fire powers."

"Fire powers?!" Anna asks in disbelief. "Elizabeth doesn't have fire powers!"

"It turns out she does." Kai nods. "She struck the monster which reflected it back towards her... and it burnt her to death somehow." He whispers the last part.

"No. That isn't true. I refuse to believe it." Anna says.

"I'm afraid it is true, Anna." Elsa appears next to her.

Anna grabs Elsa and cries on her shoulder. "It's just like my dream, all those twenty years ago." She sobs. Elsa looks close to tears herself.

"I know, sweetheart." Elsa whispers. Anna pushes her away and wipes the tears.

"And what of her fiancé, Robert?" She asks Kai forcefully.

"He took his own life, your majesty."

"Good on him!" Anna decides. "Though I wanted to spank the holy crap out of him before his life was actually taken away."

* * *

Two days after the burial, Anna stands at the balcony, like she did twenty years ago.

Kristoff stands next to her, this time, trying to formulate his apology. "I'm really sorry, Anna."

"It wasn't your fault, Kristoff." She says firmly.

"But if I backed you up, then this probably wouldn't have happened." He says, mortified.

"Maybe." She looks up at the moon again. "But... our daughter had fire powers."

"Yes. She did." Kristoff slides an arm round her waist. "Whatever happens is for the best."

"Huh?" Anna looks at him, confused.

"How would we have raised fire? When we grew up around ice?" Anna hits him on the shoulder, doing her best to frown.

"Kristoff!" She says, but she lets out a laugh all the same. "That's our daughter your on about here!"

"Now who's laughing?!" Kristoff throws back at her, grinning.

They go in for a kiss, a kiss they both longed to share for so long. It feels like their first kiss all over again.

And if either of them were looking, they would have seen a star that shines brighter than the others; a star that smiles down upon them with joy."

* * *

**A/N: Was that too long for a one-shot?**


End file.
